Various apparatus and methods have been previously proposed for pre-heating water in a water heater tank using refrigerant from air conditioning apparatus such as an air conditioner with a non-reversible refrigerant circuit or a heat pump having a reversible refrigerant circuit. However, such previously proposed apparatus and methods have often proven to be undesirably complex and expensive for use in many applications.